Bad Hair Day/Transcript vo
Cette page est la transcription de l'épisode Bad Hair Day. « "Well, well," said he, as he stroked his hair down on his head. "Who would have thought it?"»* *''Bien, bien, dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux sur la tête. Qui aurait pensé ça?'' ---- 1ère partie: "A Sore Subject" : '''Dans la boutique, Monroe essaie d'accorder une cithare alors que Rosalee range des produits dans les étagères. ---- '''Monroe: All right, wait. Ah, it should be... Rosalee accorde la cithare et en joue Monroe: Look at you! Bud entre dans la boutique Monroe: Who knew? That's impressive! Rosalee: Hi. Can I help you? Bud: Yeah, yeah. Uh... Hi. Hi, you must be Rosalee? Rosalee: Yes. Bud: And you must be Monroe. Monroe: And you are? Bud: Ah! I'm sorry. Bud. Bud Wurstner. Nick, my buddy Nick, you know, the Grimm, said you might be able to help me out with a problem that I have. Not that I have... uh, it's a problem that my friend has. See, my friend is having some hair loss issues, and he asked me to help out. So, I asked Nick if he knew anyone I could talk to, and he recommended that I talk to you. So now I'm here, talking to you. Monroe: Why doesn't your, uh, "friend" just come in himself. Or, herself. What? I'm sorry. You know what, you're right. It's none of my business. Bud: No, no, no. It's okay. It's just... it's sort of a sore subject, because of, well... Bud woge Monroe: Ah! Bud reprend sa forme humaine Rosalee: Is your friend experiencing hair loss all over? Bud: No, no, no. Just around the head. Strictly the head. Rosalee: I think I can put something together for you. Can I give it to you later today? Bud: Really? Rosalee: Mmm-hmm. Bud: That's great! That's great! Thank you! Thank you so much! Monroe: Poor guy. I have never even heard of a bald Eisbiber. I mean, imagine the implications. Anyway, how can I help? Monroe: What? No? Come on! I can light the burner! ---- 2ème partie : "A Helping Hand" : Monroe et Rosalee prépare la potion. ---- Rosalee: Hello. Monroe: Whoa! Rosalee: Cut that in half, please. Monroe coupe le fruit en deux et le sent pendant que Rosalee cherche un ingrédient. Rosalee échange ensuite sa place avec Monroe Rosalee: Excuse me. That right there, is the Lamfosloish. Crush one clove into a powder, and then you can add it to the beaker. Ooh-ee! It's the primary base agent in hair regeneration, so, a little goes a long way. So one clove is plenty. '' Rosalee quitte la pièce '' Monroe: Primary base agent. Never heard a man complain about too much hair. Monroe ajoute deux ingrédients au lieu d'un qu'il écrase. '' ---- 3ème partie : "Friendly Neighborhood Eisbiber" : Monroe fait goûter de la nourriture à Rosalee. ---- '''Monroe:' Try... this one. Rosalee mange un bout du gâteau Monroe: Any idea? Rosalee: Mmm-mmm. Monroe: It's actually seaweed-dandelion. Rosalee: Mmm! Mmm! Monroe: Right? Rosalee: Mmm-hmm. Monroe: Um, yeah. You have to try this one next. Bud entre dans la boutique avec un panier. Bud: Oh, hey, you two. Uh, this is from my friend. Well, technically my friend's wife. It's, uh, huckleberry. He's already a little thicker up there. And he wanted me to stop by and let you know how happy he is. Rosalee: Well, please tell your friend that he is very welcome. Bud: I will, I will. Thanks. Monroe: Hey! Did, um... did you... a little... with the... Bud: Oh! Uh, well, I tried just a little bit. You know, for my friend's sake. He was a little nervous, because he's not used to, exactly, experimenting with, you know, strange remedies. Not that I am! And, not that your remedies are strange! Oh boy, that came out bad. I didn't mean for it to come out the way it did. I'm sorry. Rosalee: But I'm not the least bit offended. Bud: Ah! Good, good, good. Thanks. Thanks. Uh, well, see ya. Thanks again. Bud quitte la boutique. Monroe: What? Come on, I had to say something. I mean... Monroe: Okay, um... here, you never tried this one! Rosalee: Let's try the pie! Monroe: Really? Rosalee: Yeah. Monroe: Well, there's, like, five left! Rosalee: It's okay. Monroe: I mean, you don't wanna try this spirulina and raspberry— Rosalee: No, I'm good. Monroe: Okay. Rosalee: I'm good, thanks. Monroe: It's just plain old huckleberry. I mean, this is goji bean and rice leaf. ---- 4ème partie : "Late Night Crisis" : Rosalee est entrain de travailler sous le regard de Monroe. ---- Monroe: So you say this is for a Scharfblicke? Rosalee: Mmm-hmm. Monroe: I knew a Scharfblicke once in grade school. He didn't talk much. I think he was self-conscious about the... the... beak... thing. Rosalee: Mmm Quelqu'un toque à la porte. Monroe va à la porte et regarde qui est-ce. Monroe: Oh, boy. Rosalee: What? Monroe: Um, It's Bud. Rosalee: The Eisbiber? Monroe: Mmm-hmm. Rosalee: Well, let him in. Monroe: Mmm, okay. Monroe ouvre la porte et Bud entre Bud: Oh, thank God. You gotta help me. I don't know what to do! All of a sudden it just went... I tried cutting it, and it just grows back quicker and thicker! Rosalee: Bud... I am so sorry. I have know idea how this happened. Just wait. Rosalee cherche quelque chose. Bud: Well if you think this is bad, you should see my friend! We gotta help him, it's a lot worse! Monroe: Look, Buddy, you can drop the whole imaginary friend act, okay? We're not going to tell anyone. Right now, we just gotta focus on helping you. Bud: Imaginary? Monroe: Where are you going? Bud ouvre la porte et entre avec John Oblinger, son ami Bud: This guy look imaginary to you, pal? Huh? Rosalee: It's okay. Hang tight, everybody. We're going to figure this out. Rosalee tourne les pages d'un livre. Peu après, Monroe et Rosalee soignent Bud et John. Rosalee: With this treatment, your haircut should last six weeks, not six hours. And Bud, we're really sorry we ever doubted you about your friend. Bud: Oh, that's okay. Monroe: And... Oblinger... Rosalee: We're really sorry we put you through this, and if there's any way we can make it up to you, please don't hesitate to ask. Monroe: What she said. John: Well... I have this friend... Fin de l'épisode Source Catégorie:Transcriptions vo